A drive train of a hybrid vehicle is known from the document DE 10 2006 059 591 A1, the drive assembly of which is formed as a hybrid drive and comprises an internal combustion engine and an electric machine. The drive train known from prior art comprises, in addition to the hybrid drive, a transmission having two subtransmissions connected in parallel, wherein the transmission comprises two transmission input shafts and one transmission output shaft. The drive train known from prior art further comprises a device which is used to connect the electric machine of the hybrid drive to the transmission, wherein this device comprises a planetary gear set which has a carrier, a sun gear and a ring gear as elements. The electric machine of the hybrid drive is in fixed connection to an element of the planetary gear set, namely to the sun gear, wherein a second element of the planetary gear set, namely a carrier thereof, is in fixed connection to a first transmission input shaft of a first subtransmission of the transmission. A third element of the planetary gear set, namely the ring gear thereof, is in fixed connection to a second transmission input shaft of a second subtransmission of the transmission, wherein further the internal combustion engine of the hybrid drive can be coupled, via a separating clutch, to this second transmission input shaft. With such a drive train, a defined functional scope can be provided for a hybrid vehicle. There is a need for a drive train of a hybrid vehicle and for a device for such a drive train of a hybrid vehicle, using which the functional scope of a hybrid vehicle can be expanded.